memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thatguysoto
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 09:47, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. 31dot (talk) 09:47, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I would further add that information and images from Discovery will not be added to in-universe articles until it airs per the spoiler policy. Please hold off on doing so until then. 31dot (talk) 09:50, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :This again. MA:FILE. Please take the time to read it before uploading further images. -- sulfur (talk) 18:03, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Once more, please follow our policies on images, including using the correct file type - screencaps are to be provided in JPEG format. There is no need for a 3MB image to be uploaded. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:13, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Visual Editor, Apocrypha, and Discovery Spoilers Please avoid using the visual editor whenever possible, as it formats the wiki-text very poorly, and indeed, actually breaks some links on occasion. Do not confuse materials from apocryphal sources (RPGs, novels, reference books, etc) as canon. These materials can be used to supplement articles in the background information and apocryha sections only. Finally, please read MA:SPOILER (as noted above) as regards Star Trek: Discovery, links, and in-universe articles. -- sulfur (talk) 10:21, July 26, 2017 (UTC)